Scorned Lover
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Follows Building Bridges. There's history between Dayu and Dekker. After witnessing Dekker and Serena getting closer, Dayu's out to kill. Will she get her way?
1. The Note

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything_

* * *

><p>Mia glared at Mike across the breakfast table while he stared at her. He had been doing this since she walked into the room and poured her milk into her bowl of cereal without help. She had her suspicions on why he was staring, but it was still a little creepy.<p>

She looked down at her cast, then back to Mike.

"You knew I was getting a new one."

"Your elbow, it moves!" Mike chuckled.

"Yes, the new cast is below my elbow. Why does this fascinate you?"

Mike pointed to the common room where Antonio was watching a reality show on fishing, "There's nothing else to do."

"You could join him."

"And watch people fishing for another half hour?" Mike shook his head, "No way."

Mia rolled her eyes and sighed. Thankfully for her, Kevin chose that moment to make his way into the kitchen. He had already eaten breakfast but it was his turn to do the dishes. When Mia saw her fiancé walking in a smirk crossed her lips. Mike noticed it right away and his eyes widened.

"No… Mia, please…"

"Hey, Kevin," Mia called sweetly and Kevin turned to her almost instantly. Mike reached across the table and grabbed Mia's arms.

"If you value my life, you won't do this," he begged his sister.

Mia's smirk grew wider, "Mike's been staring at me and he's been making me really uncomfortable."

Mike glared at the pink Ranger and leaned back in his seat. He heard Kevin cracking his knuckled behind him and huffed, "At least now I know the truth," he said to Mia.

Kevin dropped his hands on Mike's shoulders, "What are you looking at?" he teased the green Ranger. Mike tried to get up but Kevin held him down. Mike gulped.

"N-nothing… she got the cast off last night and…"

"You're not going to continue staring at her, are you?" Kevin asked. "You know, I get pretty jealous."

"Yeah, I… what's that Emily? I'm coming!" Mike tried again to jump out of his seat but Kevin pushed him back down.

"Emily didn't call," he said. "She's out walking the dog."

"Alone?" Mike asked. "I should go find her and make sure…"

"She's a big girl," Kevin squeezed Mike's shoulders tightly and the green Ranger closed his eyes and prepared himself for the end. Suddenly, he felt Kevin tapping his cheek and the blue Ranger let him go. Mike sighed in relief, feeling as though his life had been spared. He looked across the table and glared at Mia.

"Screw you."

"Hey, it was that or I stare at people fishing for another half hour," Mia licked her spoon clean and got up from the table. "That was way more entertaining."

"I will remember this," Mike frowned. Mia chuckled and picked up his empty bowl from the table and carried it, as well as her own dishes, to the sink so Kevin could wash them. When Mia was beside him, Kevin leaned over and kissed her cheek. Jayden walked into the kitchen at that moment and looked over to Mike.

"I should establish a PDA rule."

"Are you expecting me to support you?" Mike asked with a smile. "Dude, I would like to keep my right to kiss my girlfriend anywhere in this house."

"I meant just for Mia and Kevin," Jayden corrected himself and laughed. Mike smirked, glanced at Mia, and then nodded his head enthusiastically.

"I'm a vote for!" he threw his hand up in the air and then stuck his tongue out at Mia. She rolled her eyes and looked at Jayden.

"He's just trying to get back at me for letting Kevin scare the living daylights out of him," she said. "You should have seen it."

"I'm sure it'll happen again," Jayden chuckled. He glanced up at the clock, "How would you guys feel about getting back into a normal routine again? We could start training in twenty-minutes and go to lunch."

"Emily's not due back from her walk for another half-hour," Kevin said. "We would have to start without her."

"Anyone want to tell me the point of training?" Mike sighed loudly. "There's been no Nighlok sighting in ages. I think maybe we've won by default."

"As in Master Xandred giving up?" Antonio asked when he walked into the room to put away his bowl and glass. "The guy's been trying to break out of the Sanzu River for centuries. I doubt he would just give up."

"Maybe he knows we're not to be messed with," Mike flexed his arms, "We're a pretty strong team."

Kevin looked over at the green Ranger and tossed the sponge into Mike's stomach. The green Ranger doubled over slightly and gave the sponge a funny look before he glanced over at Kevin, "Dude, you got my shirt wet!"

Kevin shrugged and dried his hands with a dish towel. He leaned his head slightly to the right as Mike tossed the sponge back at him. The sponge missed Kevin, hit the back wall and bounced off and into the sink. Kevin smirked happily.

"Thanks, Mike."

"This is not my morning," the green Ranger huffed. "Mia wants to have me killed, Kevin threatens me, my girlfriend's out on a walk and I can't hit anyone with a soft sponge."

"Does the baby want his bottle?" Kevin teased. Mike glared. Jayden, Mia and Antonio all rolled their eyes before Mia broke up the staring contest.

"Training sounds like a good idea, Jay," she said. "We'll just wait until Emily gets home so no one's without a partner."

"Are you okay to train?" Jayden asked her. Now that she could move her arm (except for her wrist) he knew she would be more willing to participate in training. He wasn't sure she would be able to train with the swords, but there was more to training that that. Mia nodded her head.

"I'll be fine," she said. "Just don't whack this arm too hard. I'll figure it out."

Jayden looked to Kevin skeptically, knowing Mia was likely eager to start training again and was ignoring what was best for herself. Kevin chuckled and nodded his head while wrapping an arm around Mia.

"She's got to learn to fight with a cast," he said. "The Nighlok won't take it easy on her just because she's got a broken wrist."

"He's got a point," Antonio looked to his leader.

Suddenly the Gap Sensor went off and there was a collective sigh of relief from the Rangers. Being called into duty felt good.

"So much for my giving up theory," Mike said as he jumped out of his seat. It was at that moment his Samuraizer went off. He answered it quickly, "Em?"

"It's Dayu," Emily said on the other end and Mike frowned. The others looked equally worried.

"How do you know, Em?" Jayden asked.

"Uh… she's right across the street from me," Emily answered. "Just before she triggered the sensor she was screaming at an innocent couple. She looks pretty pissed."

"I wonder why," Antonio frowned.

"Emily, don't move a muscle until we're all there," Mike told his girlfriend but there was no reply. He spoke again, "Em…"

"She mentioned Serena."

"Don't move, Em…"

"Serena's in Japan," Mia reminded the yellow Ranger. "Dayu can talk about her all she wants, Serena's safe."

"Get here fast," Emily said.

"We'll be there before you know it," Mike nodded and looked up to the team but he was surprised to see they were all already headed for the door. He stumbled as he raced to catch up with them, "Hey! Wait up! I'm supposed to be the first to run out!"

-Samurai-

Serena couldn't quite remember what had happened, but she wished it hadn't ended. That morning, while she and Dekker were eating breakfast, Dekker had mentioned it was his birthday. Serena wanted to help him celebrate the special day for the first time in centuries and had done everything she could to make it memorable.

Somehow, come nighttime, her determination to make the day memorable had lead her into bed with Dekker's arms wrapped tightly around her and she didn't regret a thing.

Dekker leaned forward and kissed her, "It's been a long time."

"What has?" Serena asked. "Celebrating your birthday or _celebrating _your birthday."

"Both," Dekker smiled. "I cannot remember the last time this has happened to me."

"I guess memory loss comes with immortality. You can't be expected to remember everything."

"I have a sharp mind," Dekker said. "I remember everything after Urumasa."

"Everything?"

"Everything important," Dekker chuckled. "Before that is a blur. It used to haunt me."

"Used to?"

"Are you a parrot?" Dekker smirked and looked down at Serena, who seemed to only be repeating what he was saying. Serena shook her head.

"I'm curious. Your strange amnesia doesn't haunt you anymore?"

"I have a life far better than anything I could have had before," Dekker squeezed Serena tightly, "Why would I wish for anything else?"

Serena smiled and rested her head on Dekker's chest and closed her eyes to sleep, "I love you."

Dekker kissed the top of her head and laid there in bed with her in his arms until she fell asleep. He wasn't feeling tired, so when he was sure she was sleeping he carefully crawled out of the bed and made sure not to wake her. He pulled his pants on and turned to give her one last look. He kissed her cheek and then set off to the kitchen to make himself some tea, hoping it would help him sleep.

When he got to the kitchen he saw there was a note on the table. He frowned and looked around the room quickly. There were many other Guardians who lived with him and Serena, but none of them had ever left a note before. He picked it up and opened it carefully. As he unfolded the paper he thought he recognised the writing, but he couldn't figure out who it belonged to until he saw the name at the bottom. Without bothering to fully read the note, he scrunched it up in his hand and the proceeded to tear it apart. He then raced to the armoury and grabbed a sword before racing back up to his and Serena's bedroom.

She was still sleeping peacefully, not that he had any doubts. He would never let anything hurt her. Keeping the sword near him, he climbed back into bed and wrapped his arms protectively around Serena. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "She won't hurt you again. I swear."


	2. Dayu's First Attempt

When Mia, Mike, Kevin, Jayden and Antonio got into the city they quickly found Emily standing across the street from Dayu. The yellow Ranger had gone completely unnoticed by the Nighlok who was still storming around the street, trashing everything in her sight and doing all she could to make people, especially couples, cry. Men and women would try to run away from her, but she would grab them and push them around until they were terrified and upset.

Following orders, Emily didn't jump into the fight until her friends arrived. After finding a safe place to hide Scruffy, she had been able to observe Dayu. She couldn't figure out why Dayu was attacking the people, or what she wanted with them, but she did assume Dayu was hurting. She was lashing out from some kind of pain.

Mike was the first to reach Emily and he grabbed her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he looked down at her. Emily nodded her head.

"I'm fine," she pointed to Dayu, "We have to stop her."

"What's she doing?" Jayden asked and turned in time to see Dayu pushing a couple to the ground. They crawled away in terror and Dayu let them keep their lives before turning around to prey on another innocent casualty.

It was then her eyes fell on the Rangers.

"Well, well," she breathed, turning her full attention to the six while the rest of the civilians ran for safety, "it was only a matter of time before you showed up."

"Whatever you're up to, it stops now!" Jayden demanded sternly. Dayu just laughed, throwing her head back.

"Like I would take orders from you Rangers," she rolled her eyes and turned away. "I was just blowing a little bit of steam. Is it my fault you humans can't handle a little outburst?"

"No one likes to be beat on when someone else is feeling a little blue," Mike growled.

Dayu shrugged her shoulders, "Misery loves company."

"Misery?" Mia muttered and then shook her head. Old theories from her time researching Dayu were coming to mind but she had to push them back. The last time she had let herself get carried away trying to understand the half-Nighlok she almost lost half her team. This wasn't going to happen again.

But she found herself drawn to the mystery that was Dayu. The female Nighlok had already displayed a strong attachment to Dekker, even though it wasn't mutual. She had shown she felt pain and love. Now she was complaining she was miserable.

"Does Master Xandred not love you enough?" Antonio taunted the Nighlok.

Dayu snorted loudly, "Master Xandred does not concern me at this time."

Mia noticed Dayu's hands clenching tightly into fists. Something was bothering her. Something big.

"Dude," Mike chuckled and tapped Antonio's chest, "She's got a crush on Dekker, not Xandred."

"Right," Antonio smirked. "My bad."

Dayu's blood boiled, "Do not mention his name," she growled to the Rangers. The Rangers sensed her anger and they all took a worried step back.

"Okay, someone struck a nerve," Kevin muttered to Mike. "Do us a favour and don't poke the angry bear."

Mike nodded, though he kept his eyes on Dayu as the angry Nighlok blasted a car. Mike's eyes widened, as did the rest of the Rangers, when the car was lifted due to the force of the blast and it was sent flying towards them. Mia quickly whipped out her Samuraizer and traced a symbol in the air. Within seconds the wind picked up and was strong enough to blow the car away from the Rangers and sent it soaring back towards Dayu. The Rangers all breathed a sigh of relief while Dayu jumped out of the way.

Mia looked to her team, "With the cast on, I'm going to fall behind in my training… my ass."

"We'll stroke your ego later, Mia," Mike said as Dayu leapt over the car while it skidded to a stop and crashed into a store window. The angry Nighlok raced towards the Samurai and Mike summoned his Spin Sword and morphed quickly, "We've got a PMSing Nighlok to take care of."

He swung his sword at Dayu but she ripped it out of his hands before he could strike her. With his own sword, Mike was slash across the chest and fell to the ground, rolling in pain. Dayu continued her assault on the Rangers, taking them out one by one until she reached Emily. She held back for a moment and locked swords with the yellow Ranger.

"I hope you've spoken to your sister recently," Dayu whispered to Emily before slashing her across the chest and Emily suffered the same fate as her friends. Dayu scoffed and tossed Mike's sword aside before disappearing into a gap. The Rangers powered down and struggled to get to their feet.

"What's her deal?" Antonio asked. "You'd figure she's moved on from Dekker after this long."

"Maybe it was more than a crush," Kevin looked down at his fiancée. "Maybe she would be worth investi…"

"No way," Mia shook her head. "I'm not starting that again. Dayu's not worth it."

Mike looked at Mia sympathetically before turning to look for his own girlfriend. He saw her sitting with her back against a wall. Emily looked up when she saw Mike approaching her and sighed.

"Think Jayden and Mentor would give us several days off in a row?"

"Mentor's been taking a few liberties," Mike shrugged while referring to Mentor's almost complete disappearance from the Rangers' lives since the Stones disaster. He had been seen once or twice briefly, but seemed to be avoiding the Rangers. Mike sighed and looked at Emily, "I doubt they'll give us several days, though. Why?"

"Dayu mentioned my sister again," Emily said. "She went after Serena once… what if she does it again?"

"Dekker…"

"She got past him once too," Emily reminded him, "and all the guardians. Serena's not safe, Mike! I need to go protect her."

"We'll do what we can with what we're given," Mike promised Emily. "We have to make sure we're all safe. If Dayu's pissed, Serena's not the only one who has to worry."

-Samurai-

Dekker's stomach turned. Serena was nowhere in sight and he hadn't seen her in nearly five minutes. He ran through the entire house, searching every corner and every room twice.

Finally he found her walking down one of the hallways and grabbed her in his arms tightly. Serena was confused by the gesture. She placed her hands on his arms and tapped him gently.

"Uh, I know the morning after is supposed to be all lovey-dovey but this is taking it a little far, don't you think?"

"Where were you?" Dekker asked frantically. "I looked everywhere. I…"

"Bathroom," Serena pointed over her shoulder. "I didn't think I needed to tell you…"

Dekker let out a deep breath and realised he must have sounded silly. After the note he received the night before he was right to be terrified for Serena's safety, but he had yet to tell her about it. He didn't want her worrying and he didn't want her scared. He would keep her safe, but he couldn't do that if he didn't know where she was. Every time she left his sight, even if it was just for a moment, he worried Dayu would take her from him.

"It's okay," Dekker whispered and hugged her tightly, "it's okay. You're here, nothing happened."

"Do we have a bad toilet?" Serena frowned. She pulled away from Dekker, "What's going on? What are you so worried about?"

"Nothing," Dekker shook his head before his eye caught something in the window and he turned to get a better look. He saw Dayu standing out in the yard; far enough from the house not to pose an immediate threat, but still close enough to worry Dekker. Serena noticed his staring off and turned to see what he was looking at.

When she looked out the window she saw nothing. She waved her hand in front of Dekker's face, "Dekker, are you feeling okay?"

He shook his fears from his head and grabbed Serena's arm. He pulled her to their bedroom and grabbed a bag. Serena watched, extremely confused, as he began packing the bag with their essential items.

"Dekker, what's going on?" she tried to ask him. He didn't answer and reached next to her for her sweater she has tossed onto the chair carelessly the night before. Serena grabbed his wrist as he reached, stopping him in his tracks. She looked at her boyfriend, "I want answers."

Dekker pulled Serena into a deep kiss and held her tightly. When they broke apart he looked down at her, "Your farm. It's the safest place to go."

"What?" Serena gasped. She shook her head, "Safe for whom? As soon as my parents figure out what you've done they'll try to kill you… and I'm not just talking about last night."

"She knows not where it is," Dekker said but it only confused Serena more.

She furrowed her brow, "What?"

"You will be safest there," Dekker said.

"Me?" she asked. "Why do I need to be safe? Aren't I safe here?"

Dekker walked to the window and looked outside. He saw Dayu standing in the yard staring up at the window and his blood ran cold. As soon as Serena approached him from behind, Dayu disappeared in a gap. By the time Serena looked out the window, all trace of Dayu was gone.

If Dekker wasn't scared before, he was now. Like him, Dayu could travel via portal, and as long as there was a crack or an opening, she could appear anywhere. For all he knew, Dayu could be in his and Serena's home at this very moment.

"There's no time to explain," Dekker took Serena's hand and raced over to the bag. Serena pulled her hand from his and stood about a foot away from Dekker with her arms crossed.

"No, Dekker. Stop and tell me what's going on. Why do you want me to go home?"

"Anywhere but here," Dekker begged, reaching for Serena's hand. "Do you want to visit your sister?"

"I want you to tell me what's going on," Serena stepped away from Dekker before he could grab her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Dekker nodded. His eyes strayed to the door when he thought he heard a noise from the other side of the room. He knew it could have just been his imagination but he wasn't going to take any chances. "Serena, please, come with me. I'll explain everything once we're out of here."

"Dekker, I…"

Dekker thought he heard another noise and couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed the bag and lunged forward, taking Serena in his arms before disappearing in a portal. Seconds after he and Serena were gone the crack under door to their bedroom glowed before it, as well as the rest of the room, was blown apart.

Dayu stood in the hallway as the smoke cleared and looked around the room. She didn't expect Serena to survive the attack, but Dekker was immortal. He would be injured, but alive and she would be able to tend to him.

But as she scanned the burning room she noticed there were no bodies. Somehow Dekker and Serena had both escaped.

She screamed with rage and then disappeared through a gap before the other guardians could find her.


	3. Needing Answers

Dayu's appearance in the city was worrisome for the Rangers, especially after Emily told them Dayu had, again, mentioned her sister. Afraid Dayu was going to go to the Tengen Gate and cause trouble the Rangers were starting to research her, hoping they could find some information about her past.

Mia was the only one who wasn't participating. Normally she would have been leading the research team with her nose so far in the book she would smell it for weeks, but she refused to allow herself to get carried away. The last time she let her research take over, Emily, Antonio, and Kevin nearly drowned because she hesitated in battle. It wouldn't happen again. She wouldn't put her friends at risk for Nighlok. It wasn't worth it.

Suddenly a book was dropped on Mia's lap. Mia looked up from her recreational reading and saw Emily glaring at her.

"Help us," the yellow Ranger demanded her sister. Mia shook her head.

"I can't, Emily."

"You have to," Emily stated and pointed to the book. "It's Japanese. Mike, Antonio and I can't read it properly and Kevin and Jayden are already studying other Japanese books."

"Emy…"

"Serena could be in trouble."

"She's all the way in Japan," Mia sighed.

"So?"

"I spent days studying before," Mia gave the book back to Emily before going back to her reading. "I didn't find anything. Maybe you'll have better luck."

"No we won't!" Emily stomped her foot on the ground. "Help me read this."

"Emy…"

"Help me!"

"No."

Emily's face turned red and her body shook in rage. She threw the book at Mia's chest and then stormed off out of the room. Mia rubbed her chest with her hand and looked at the book which had fallen to the floor open. She picked it up so it wouldn't get damaged and sighed loudly.

Mike looked over at her, "Dude, I'm supposed to be the one who finds studying boring."

"I've already read most of these books," Mia said. "Trust me; the information in there isn't going to help us figure out Dayu."

"I don't give a damn about Dayu," Mike shook his head. "I don't care if she was a human or a god before becoming a Nighlok. If she's after Serena we need to figure out why."

"She likes Dekker," Mia shrugged. "It's a jealousy thing."

"But why is she so attached to Dekker," Kevin asked his fiancée. He pointed to the book, "Emily just found that one in the bottom of Jayden's father's old trunk. In case you didn't catch the title, it's a book of Nighlok legends. Dayu's story might be in there."

"I'm not getting involved," Mia shook her head. "If Dayu comes back again I'll fight, but I can't study."

"Are you suddenly dyslexic or something?" Mike asked. "Mia, you're the best person to do this."

"Do you remember what happened last time I studied?"

"No," Mike frowned. "If you didn't get enough sleep we'll make sure there's enough coffee so you don't turn into an angry troll."

"Mike…"

"A beautiful angry troll," Mike quickly corrected himself. Antonio leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"I think it's already starting…"

"I'm not studying," Mia stated and she got out of her seat and handed the book of legends to Mike and Antonio. "I'm not letting what happened last time happen again."

"Mia…"

Mia didn't answer Kevin's call and walked off to the dojo to train on her own. Kevin let out a long breath and then turned to the rest of his team. They were all looking at him curiously, as if waiting for him to explain Mia's behaviour. When someone was in trouble, Mia was normally the first to jump in and help. It was strange for them to see her backing off and letting the Rangers fend for themselves.

Kevin shrugged his shoulders and went back to his readings, "Don't look at me, guys. I'm just as clueless as the rest of you."

-Samurai-

Serena felt her back hit the ground hard and winced in pain before feeling weight land on top of her, nearly crushing her. She groaned as the weight pushed himself off and got to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Dekker asked frantically as he helped her up.

"No," Serena pulled away from Dekker as soon as she was on her feet and stumbled slightly over a few roots in the ground. She got her balance back before she fell and backed away from Dekker. She glared at him, "What's wrong with you?"

Dekker looked around the forest. He wasn't sure how he had gotten here, but anywhere seemed to be safer than the Tengen Gate. He just hoped he was close enough to help that he and Serena could escape Dayu.

He held out his hand, "Come with me. We have to keep moving."

"No!" Serena shouted and slapped Dekker's hand away. "Tell me what's going on, Dekker."

"Not yet. Not here."

"Where is here?" Serena looked for a clue on where she was in the dark forest. For all she knew, she could have been anywhere in the world. Dekker sighed loudly and shook his head.

"I'm not sure. I panicked."

"Why?" Serena asked.

"We must get you somewhere safer than here," Dekker insisted and held out his hand again for Serena to take. "Your sister or your mother could protect you."

"No," Serena shook her head. "Don't drag them into this. If I'm in trouble so are they."

"Serena…"

"What's happening?" Serena demanded an answer and planted her feet firmly on the ground. She crossed her arms over her chest, indicating she wasn't going to move or be moved until she got some answers.

Dekker couldn't stop to explain. Not until Serena was safe. He knew she didn't want to be moved but he had no choice. He grabbed her and lifted her over his shoulder. Serena kicked and screamed. She commanded he let her go but Dekker refused and started walking, keeping his eyes peeled and his ears tuned in for anything that would put Serena in danger.

He walked about a mile before suddenly stopping. It was hard to listen for danger with Serena yelling at him but he thought he had heard something. He asked her to be quiet but Serena refused.

"Tell me what's going on!" Serena screamed loudly. Afraid she would draw attention to herself by screaming Dekker let her down and grabbed her in his arms. He pressed a hand over her mouth and held her still.

"If you value your life you will not scream."

Serena's eyes widened and she struggled to get out of Dekker's hold but he held her tightly. She squirmed and wiggled until she was so frustrated she began to cry. When Dekker felt her tears on his hand he loosened his grip around her body slightly but kept his hand over her mouth, still afraid she would scream.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He continued to hold Serena in his arms and kept her quiet while he listened around. There was definitely something else in the forest with them. Dekker couldn't stay here. He noticed a crack in a tree trunk and, with Serena safely in his arms, he disappeared.

The second he was gone a small rabbit jumped from the bushes and started chewing on the clover that had been under Dekker's feet. A few feet away, just behind a tree, Dayu watched the rabbit and clenched her fists. This was getting difficult.


	4. Finding Safety

While Kevin brushed his teeth and got himself ready for bed he glanced in the mirror and looked over his own shoulder and into his room. He saw Mia sitting on their bed, still reading the same book from earlier that day. He spit the toothpaste from his mouth and rinsed before turning to face his fiancée.

"You really hurt Emily today," he told the pink Ranger and never thought those words would leave his lips. Mia didn't try to hurt anyone, least of all Emily.

"I did all the research I could Kevin," Mia sighed. "There's no point in me…"

"You could have at least skimmed the book," Kevin interrupted. "Emily didn't come out of her room after she ran off. She's worried for her sister."

"We're all worried but…"

"You don't seem worried," Kevin walked over to the foot of the bed and looked at Mia. "You almost sounded like you couldn't care less. I know that's not true. I know something's bothering you."

"Look, Kevin, if you need me to fight Dayu I will. Believe me, I…"

"With your broken wrist?" Kevin scoffed. "Mia, I'm not doubting your skills but Dayu knocked us all on our asses in record time today. Even Jayden's complaining of a bruised butt. If you try and take her on again, especially with a broken wrist and no experience fighting with it, you're gonna get killed."

"Thanks, Kevin…"

"You know what I mean," Kevin took a seat on the end of the bed and sighed. "I know this sucks, but right now it's best if you stay in the background. Instead of fighting you need to be studying. It's safer for everyone, especially you."

"I'm not studying," Mia growled. She marked her page and placed her book down on the bed while she focused her eyes on Kevin. "Get that through your head…"

"Mia," Kevin grabbed her arms and looked her in the eyes, "What's going on?"

Mia averted her gaze, "Nothing."

"Something," Kevin asserted. "You were so eager to learn a few months ago then all of a sudden it stopped. Why?"

"No reason."

"Yeah, because you're the queen of doing things for no reason," Kevin rolled his eyes and muttered sarcastically before looking back at Mia, "I'm not mad at you, Mia. I want to help. If you really don't want to study because you don't care, fine, but if something's bothering me you can talk to me about it. I can help."

"I'm not studying," Mia shook her head. "Just drop it."

"No," Kevin stated firmly. "Mia, this isn't like you. Emily asked for your help today and you said no. You never said no before."

Mia's eyes fell on the blankets and she let out a deep breath. She leaned into her pillow, pulling away from Kevin.

"I got carried away," Mia whispered. "Last time I studied I was so focused on figuring out Dayu and trying to help… I let that get to me and everything went wrong."

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked her. He saw tears forming in her eyes and pulled in closer to her. "Mia…"

"You, Emily and Antonio were in the Octozord underwater," Mia said. "Mike, Jayden and I had to hold off the Nighlok. They tried… I didn't."

"What?"

"I went to talk to Dayu. She could give me answers. It was her life I was studying. I got so carried away trying to figure her out… trying to save her… the Nighlok bested Jayden and Mike, and by the time I tried to help it was too late. He went underwater and you three…"

"Mia…"

"I'm not letting myself get carried away again," Mia shook her head. "Dayu has a past with Dekker, I'm sure about it. But I'm not getting caught up in it. I promised I wouldn't."

"Promised who?" Kevin asked.

"Myself."

Kevin took Mia's hand gently, "You have to break that promise, Mia. Dayu's back and she's pissed. Something's bothering her, and if she keeps mentioning Serena we know it's something to do with Dekker."

"I won't study," Mia said. "It's like the stories my grandmother used to tell me as a kid. I'll get sucked in and I'll try to make a happy ending. Someone's going to get hurt and it's going to be my fault."

"Someone's going to get hurt if you don't help," Kevin wrapped his arms around Mia. "We could all be in danger and not know it. Serena might be in trouble. Dekker could be in trouble."

Mia shook her head and sunk into her bed. She pulled the blankets over herself and rolled away from Kevin.

"I'm sorry."

-Samurai-

"Let me go!" Serena squirmed against Dekker's hold, trying to break free. She had landed with Dekker in the desert and tried to get away from him, but he grabbed her and held her tightly. He kept promising her he was trying to keep her safe but she wouldn't believe him. Not while he continued to hold her against her will.

"Serena, please stop," he begged her. He couldn't let her go, terrified that if she ran she would get hurt. He was scared Dayu was following his every move. If this was true, he knew the moment he let Serena get too far, Dayu would kill her.

"No," Serena cried. By now the tears were streaming down her cheeks and occasionally Dekker felt them hitting his arm. It took everything he had to keep himself from crying as well. Serena spun around in his arms and tried to beat her hands against his chest, hoping it would get him to let her go but it didn't work. Serena sobbed loudly and her knees buckled. Dekker quickly found himself holding her and trying not to let her fall in the hot sand. He pulled her into his chest and held her warmly.

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"I'll do anything," Serena told him. "Please let me go."

"I don't want anything," Dekker whispered.

"I'm sorry," Serena sobbed. "Whatever I did, I won't do it again. I'm sorry…"

"No…" Dekker squeezed Serena lovingly but he felt her flinch. "Serena…"

"I'm sorry."

Hoping Serena wouldn't run, Dekker finally let her go. His heart sunk as she did. She fell to the ground in a heap and lay sobbing at his feet. Dekker understood she was likely terrified, and telling her now that she was in grave danger would only scare her more. He knelt down beside her and placed a hand on her back but saw her flinch again. He quickly pulled his hand away and sighed.

"I love you."

"Just get it over with," Serena muttered and her voice was muffled by the sand. "You have me. I can't run, I know it. Do what you want to do and leave."

Dekker lifted her into his arms and heard her whimper. He closed his eyes, a tear fell down his cheek and suddenly he and Serena disappeared were pulled into another portal.

When they landed at their new destination the first thing Dekker noticed was that it was night. He looked around to get a better idea of where they were and he saw the gates to the Shiba house only a few yards away. He gently kissed Serena's cheek before letting her go.

"Run," he told her. "Run away, as fast as you can. Your sister and friends will protect you."

Serena didn't move. She was too terrified to do so. Dekker turned her towards the house.

"Dayu is coming for you," he told her. "She was at the Gate. I fear she is following us. I had to keep you safe."

"Dayu's in the Netherworld," Serena whispered softly. Dekker shook his head.

"She left a note. I didn't read it. I wish I had. It would have given us more time and this would not have happened."

Dekker pointed to the Shiba house and nudged Serena forward. Still, she didn't move.

"Please," he begged her, "keep yourself safe."

"No."

Dekker glanced over his shoulder before scooping Serena up in his arms. He raced to the Shiba House; his only desire was to keep Serena safe. As he walked to the Rangers' home he told her everything he knew, from start to finish.


	5. Hiding With The Rangers

Mike looked across the room at Emily and shook his head. She was trying to read the Nighlok legends book in Japanese on her own but it was obvious she was struggling with it. She spent so long trying to piece the symbols together that she usually forgot what she was reading and she would have to start all over again. It was well into the night and she was struggling to keep her eyes open, which didn't help her reading.

Mike wanted to lie down and get some sleep, but with Emily's lamp lighting up the room he couldn't. After waiting for hours for her to give up or pass out, he finally gave in and climbed out of his bed. He walked over to Emily's bed and took a seat next to her. He wrapped her in his arms but she didn't respond at all. Her eyes were focused on the pain.

Mike looked down. The little Japanese he did know aside from his symbols told him Emily wasn't very far in the book. She was still on the first page. She had been at this for hours. He kissed the side of her head gently and reached for the book.

"Jayden or Kevin will help you tomorrow," he told her. He made an attempt to close the book and put it away but Emily slapped his hand away.

"I have to figure this out," she muttered. She pulled the book in closer and focused her eyes. Mike could see she was starting to tear up, but he wasn't sure if it was due to the frustration or if it was because she had been focused for hours.

"You need sleep," he told her. "We'll read this tomorrow. Jayden or Kevin…"

"Have other books to read," Emily said. "There were several in that trunk that were in Japanese."

"But if this book is so important…"

"They're all important," Emily muttered. "But Mia won't read this one so I have to."

"Em, it's another language," Mike shook his head. "You're not going to get it. Not overnight. Just get some sleep. Tomorrow you'll read the English books and…"

"I have to read this one," Emily said.

Mike sighed, "Jayden or Kevin…"

"They're busy…"

"Emily…"

"I have to read this book," Emily shouted and Mike pulled back slightly. He was pressing a few of Emily's buttons and knew that if he continued she was going to explode. Just as he was about to give up and leave her to her work there was a knock on the door. He called for the person to come in while he made his way back to his bed.

Kevin stepped into the room with a worried look. He glanced at the two occupants.

"Is everything okay? I heard shouting."

Mike pointed to Emily as he pulled his blankets over his head, trying to block out the light, "She's your problem now, dude. I'm too tired to really try. I'll take the morning shift."

Kevin turned to Emily and saw she was still trying to study the book she had pulled from Jayden's father's trunk. He sighed and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to Emily and pulled the book from her hands.

"Let me read it."

Emily passed the book to Kevin as he quickly glanced at the writing. He focused his attention, fascinated by the contents of the books.

"What does it say?" Emily asked eagerly. "Kevin, read it to me."

"It's the story of how Master Xandred took control of the Sanzu River," Kevin said to Emily. He wrapped his arm around her and showed her the different symbols on the page, "This column here explains what his life was like before he seized power."

"Read it," Emily asked him. "I want to know what it says exactly."

Kevin nodded his head and started reading Master Xandred's story. He knew it was just a legend, and it was possible most of the information was fabricated, but as with all legends there was a truth to the words on the page. He found it interesting to know that Master Xandred was once regarded as the weakest Nighlok in the Sanzu River and he struggled to please the former Master of the Netherworld. Kevin couldn't imagine Master Xandred as a weak monster, but given his origins, at least in the tales, it almost seemed like Master Xandred was a hero. Part way through the first story in the book, Kevin found himself rooting for Master Xandred, something he never thought he would do.

Finally, after many centuries of training, Xandred took the title of Master by force and struck fear into the hearts of the Nighlok in the Netherworld, demanding they obey him unless they wanted to suffer his wrath. Since he claimed power, no Nighlok had tried to take the title of Master and lived, making Xandred the longest reigning Master of the Sanzu River and by far the most powerful.

"Wow," Kevin whispered as he finished reading the story to Emily. "Nothing about Dayu in there but it does shine a light on Master Xandred, huh?"

Kevin heard no response and looked down. Emily had fallen asleep at some point during the story and was now out like a light. Kevin chuckled and unwrapped his arm from around her and slowly slipped out of her bed. He placed the book on the night table and turned off the light. He pulled the blankets over Emily before tip-toeing his way out of the room.

As he walked the hallway back to his and Mia's room he thought he heard something coming from the front hallway. He furrowed his brow and made his way to the door. Hardly anyone was ever at the door: Tori and Dustin, Spike, and Dekker were the only ones, and no one ever approached the house at night.

But he heard it again. Knocking. He glanced out the window just to be safe and then pulled the door open.

"Dekker? Serena?"

Dekker gently pushed Serena inside the house before looking around the yard and slowly making his way inside. When he was sure the coast was clear he closed the door and looked to Kevin.

"We need a room."

"Don't you have one?" Kevin asked. "Back at the Tengen Gate? In Japan? Where you need to be?"

"Something's come up," Dekker answered. He reached out to hold Serena but she pulled away from him and moved in closer to Kevin. The blue Ranger found this odd. As far as he was concerned Dekker had been living with Serena for months. Surely by now they would have their hands all over each other if they were still in a relationship. Kevin didn't assume they had broken up. Emily would have announced it proudly.

When Serena pulled away from him Dekker seemed hurt. Indeed, he was. He had told Serena the truth, but that didn't seem to make up for what he had done. He had scared her greatly by grabbing her and restraining her. Possibly more than he would have scared her if he had just told her the truth from the start. But he himself had been scared and his first priority was getting Serena to safety.

Kevin pointed to the dojo, "There are a few mats in there you could use as a bed," he said, eyeing Dekker more so than Serena. The older man nodded his head and started making his way over to the dojo. When he looked to Serena to see if she would be joining him, the blonde hesitated.

After everything that had happened she didn't know what to do or where to go. She trusted Dekker when he told her he had only been trying to protect her, but she felt he had been too aggressive. Kevin noticed the hesitation and thought maybe Serena would want her own room. He pointed to the common room. "The stools make a good bed when you push them together."

"No," Dekker shook his head. "The room is too open. Serena would be alone. It's not safe for her."

"Not safe?" Kevin asked and turned to Serena. The older Samurai nodded her head.

"Dayu's been following us… me…"

"Emily was right," Kevin breathed before looking back to Dekker and Serena. "Why would she start now?"

Dekker shrugged his shoulders, "I haven't thought about her reasons. I've been trying to find somewhere safe. Serena didn't want her parents in danger, and you Rangers have the numbers on your side…"

"In other words, Dekker doesn't want to be shot by my dad," Serena muttered.

"Dayu was in town this morning," Kevin said, "She seemed pretty pissed off. Emily said she used your name. Did you do anything to offend her?"

"I wish I had read the note," Dekker whispered before it occurred to him when he found the note. It was the same night he and Serena celebrated his birthday. The note had been left by Dayu, and it wasn't likely she used a Mooger to deliver her message. He had seen her right on the Tengen Grounds. It also wasn't the first time she invited herself into the Temple. His stomach turned and his heart jumped into his throat when he realised what he had done. "No…"

"Note, what note?" Kevin asked and looked to Serena.

"Dayu left a note," Serena said. "Dekker didn't read it. He couldn't bring himself to read it."

"Wait, backtrack," Kevin frowned. "Dayu left you guys a note? Does that mean she was in the Temple?"

"I…" Serena's eyes widened and she turned to Dekker. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Serena."

"If she left the note… is it possible she…"

"The note could have been there before," Dekker said. Serena shook her head.

"No, we went from the kitchen to the bedroom. You said you found it in the kitchen… that means…"

"I'm sorry…"

"What?" Kevin frowned as he looked from Serena to Dekker. "What's going on? What happened? Why is he apologizing?"

"Dayu may have heard Serena and I…"

"Yeah…" Kevin pressed on when Dekker paused. "What did two do? What did Dayu here? What happened in the bedroom… oh…"

Kevin's eyes widened for a moment when the pieces fell into place. Again, he looked at Serena and Dekker, this time with a slightly disgusted look. "Oh…"

"Like you're so innocent," Serena frowned when she noticed Kevin's nervousness. She held onto Dekker tightly and turned her head to the dojo door, "We should get some sleep, now."

"The dojo would be the safest place," Dekker nodded his head and looked down at Serena, "Are you comfortable with…"

"I don't have a choice," Serena said. "After what Dayu did last time, I'm not going to risk getting caught again."

"You are safe," Dekker promised her and kissed her forehead. He then looked at Kevin, "Do not tell the other Rangers of our arrival until we announce it ourselves. The less you know the better."

"In case Dayu comes here, you mean?" Kevin asked.

Dekker nodded his head and let Serena go off to the dojo herself. He kept a watchful eye on her and focused his hearing on her in case something happened, but he quickly glanced to Kevin.

"If Dayu does show up here, Serena will need time to run away. I must go with her."

"We'll keep her safe," Kevin promised. Dekker nodded his head and turned to leave. Before he got too far, Kevin stopped him. "What happened between you and Dayu to make her so… possessive and jealous?"

"I do not remember," Dekker answered. "But that life is gone. That Dekker no more."

"Dayu doesn't seem to think so."

"The Nighlok are selfish. They want what they want when they want it."

"Which would explain why Dayu's going after Serena now instead of waiting a few years for her to die naturally," Kevin said. "If she played her cards right, once Serena's out of the picture she could have you for all eternity."

"I'm afraid that's what she's trying to do," Dekker sighed before retreating into the dojo.


	6. Serena At The Shiba House

When morning came, the first thing Emily saw was the book of legends sitting on her night table. She reached for it and flipped through the first few pages. She heard the story of Master Xandred up until the middle and then she remembered her eyes being too heavy to stay open. She didn't hear how the story ended. She needed to know. If she wanted to figure out what was up with Dayu and keep her sister safe, she needed to know the ending.

She hugged the book to her chest as she walked out of her room to find Kevin. She hoped he would be able to read to her again. She heard some voices coming from the kitchen and made her way over. She stopped just short of reaching the entrance and pressed her back against the wall when she heard Mia's voice.

"I've read it all, Jay."

"Not all the books," Emily heard Jayden respond.

"I've done all I could. I just got it done early…"

"Mia, this isn't something you can just skip out on. Dayu's a real threat. All of us are in danger and the more we know about her, the more we can prevent trouble."

"No."

"Mia…"

"I'll fight to the death to keep everyone in this house safe," Emily heard Mia's voice hiss and she knew her Ranger sister was serious. But Emily didn't care about Mia's words. She wasn't worried about her own safety. The last time Dayu had gotten angry at Serena, Emily almost lost her sister. She wasn't going to let that happen again. Mia continued, "There are five of you reading books. Isn't that enough?"

"Emily needs help with that one book."

"You read it for her, then."

"I have other books. Books that might be just as important. So does Kevin. Mike and Antonio are reading the English books."

"What's Emily doing?"

"Asking you for help. She's a fast reader. She breezed right through all her assigned books. Your notes did help her out a little bit."

"There's nothing on Dayu in the books. Trust me."

"I can't trust you, Mia. You haven't read all the books. Emily spent all afternoon, and according to Mike she was up all night trying to read that book. She didn't get far. She's trying, but she needs your help."

In the hallway, Emily held the book tightly against her chest. She didn't know why Mia didn't want to help her, but she hoped the pink Ranger had a good reason. It wasn't like Mia not to help her friends, especially when it was life or death.

Taking a big gulp, Emily stepped into the kitchen and looked at Jayden and Mia. Jayden gave her a look that told her he tried. She wasn't sure if he knew she had been listening or not, but it was still appreciated. Mia looked guilty. She averted her gaze and sighed.

"Any luck with the book?" she asked softly.

Emily nodded her head, "Kevin read to me last night… I kind of fell asleep before the end of the first story."

"If there was anything about Dayu I'm sure Kevin will tell you as soon as he sees you," Jayden promised Emily. He grabbed his breakfast plate and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the two girls alone. Mia took a seat at the table and poked her toast with her finger.

Emily looked at the pink Ranger, "Are you busy right now?" she asked. Kevin wasn't anywhere in sight. Maybe she could convince Mia to read to her. Mia shook her head so Emily held out the book, "Just one story, please?"

"Emy…"

"I would do it by myself if I could read it."

"I'll teach you how to read Japanese…"

Emily shook her head and waved the book in front of Mia, "Teach me while reading, please."

"Emy…"

"I don't care about everyday Japanese writing. I don't care about reading cat, mouse, boat, or plane. I want to know the words in this story. Chapter two, please."

Emily set the book down in front of Mia and took a seat beside the pink Ranger. This time, she wasn't going to take no as an answer.

Mia looked at Emily sadly. She knew what was going to happen if she opened the book. She would get carried away by the stories and the _magic_ and she would lose sight of what was important. Keeping her team safe was her top priority. She couldn't lose her focus in battle. She couldn't hesitate when she faced Dayu again. If she did, someone was going to get hurt. Whether it was herself or one of her friends, she didn't want to see that happening.

"I'm sorry, Emy," Mia sighed. She saw Serena walking into the kitchen and gestured to the older Samurai, "Your sister knows Japanese, doesn't she? Why don't you ask her to read to you?"

"I… I am," Emily stared at Mia curiously. Mia looked back at Emily and then did a double-take to Serena. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide.

"What the hell?"

"Mia," Emily pushed the book closer to Mia, "Please, please, please can you read to me."

"Uh, Emy…"

"Kevin's going to be busy soon and Jayden's… well, he's Jayden. I trust you the most. Please, please, please!"

"Emy…"

"One story. That's it. Then we'll stop for today. I won't ask again until you're not busy tomorrow, I promise."

"Hey, Emy," Serena called to her sister as she poured herself a coffee and leaned against the counter, "Mia's trying to tell you I'm here. Listen to her, will you?"

"Not now, Serena, I'm trying to…" Emily suddenly froze up with her eyes fixed on Mia. The pink Ranger, still in shock herself, grabbed Emily's head and spun it around so the yellow Ranger could see Serena for herself.

Serena smiled and waved, "Good morning… or tomorrow… I'm kinda jet-lagged…"

Emily rubbed her eyes, thinking the mirage would go away, but when she looked at her sister, Serena was still standing there.

"No more late nights for me," Emily whispered and pinched herself. She felt the pain, but she didn't wake up. Either she was actually starting to lose her mind, or this wasn't a dream.

Deciding that the latter option was the best, Emily hopped out of her chair and jumped into Serena's arms.

"You're safe!"

"Only just," Serena nodded and squeezed her little sister. "Boy do I have a story to tell you."

"Let me guess," Mia muttered, "Dayu?"

"Did Kevin talk to you?" Serena asked. Mia looked up at the older woman and shook her head. Serena thought it best to quickly explain, "Dekker and I arrived late last night. Kevin opened the door. We had to tell him what happened. I thought, you know, because it's you and Kevin, he may have told you."

"Why did no one tell me?" Emily pouted and looked up at her sister, "You know, when you decided to drop by, even in the middle of the night, I would like to know."

"I had a rough day yesterday… or two days ago… what day is it?"

"Friday," Emily giggled. Serena rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock.

"Not where I'm from," she picked up her coffee and walked to the kitchen table to have a seat. Emily watched her sister closely.

"Did you run into Dayu?" she asked. "Did she try anything?"

"Dekker said he saw her," Serena nodded. "I don't know if she tried anything. He's been keeping me safe… in a weird way. Look, I'll explain it all once the team is together. Right now, I really just need to relax."

-Samurai-

Dayu paced back and forth through Master Xandred's ship, kicking at the ground in frustration. She had tried getting rid of Serena once, but Dekker had saved her. She couldn't even make a second attempt because, again, Dekker had saved her. It was starting to become a nasty habit and Dayu would never get what she wanted as long as Dekker stood in her way, which frustrated her even more, because what she wanted was Dekker.

She needed a new plan. She needed a way to draw Serena and Dekker apart long enough for her to get her hands on Serena. She wouldn't prolong the yellow Ranger's sister's suffering like she had done the last time. It would be a quick death, hopefully a painful one as well. No one took Dekker from Dayu and lived happily ever after.

"Ooh, ahh, ooh, where have you been, Dayu?"

Dayu was pulled from her thoughts by Octoroo's voice as the overgrown squid wobbled into the room, a book in his hand as always. She turned away from him.

"What does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't, but Master Xandred's starting to wonder what you're up to. I wouldn't want to anger him."

"For your information, all I plan on doing is cause pain and misery to those pathetic Rangers."

"How?"

Dayu shrugged her shoulders, "I was going just about to figure it out when you interrupted me," she turned around and glanced at Octoroo, "Has there been any news from Arachnitor? It's been months since he last showed his face on this pile of wood."

"He will turn up when the Rangers aren't expecting him."

"That better be soon," Dayu rolled her eyes, "With so few attacks, the Rangers might believe they've already won."

"Continue with your plan, Dayu," Octoroo started to wobble his way out of the room, "As long as it doesn't interfere with Master Xandred's plans to stop the Rangers, you can do what you wish. Use one of the Nighlok, if you need. You and I both know they are itching to get out of here."

"I don't need permission from you, Squid-Face," Dayu scoffed before an idea came to mind. She smirked to herself, "Use a Nighlok, huh. Maybe it's time I pay Dekker a quick visit."


	7. Serena's Safety At All Costs

When Dekker woke up his blood instantly ran cold. He remembered falling asleep with Serena in his arms. This morning she was nowhere in sight.

He pushed himself up and bolted out of the dojo, barely taking the time to open the door. He had to search the entire house before he let his bad thoughts get the better of him. Relief washed over him when he found her sitting in the kitchen with the Rangers. She was telling them everything that had happened to her (leaving out a few details for her sister's sake, of course), and the Rangers were doing the same by telling her what they knew. He wanted to grab her in his arms, but assumed that would be a little inappropriate at this time. Instead, he sighed loudly and placed his hand over his heart.

"You cannot continue to disappear like that, Serena," he said, interrupting the conversation. "I was worried."

"Consider it payback for yesterday," Serena shrugged. "You know I'm safe here, anyways."

"I can never be sure," Dekker answered while quickly casting a glance out the kitchen window. He didn't like Serena being in plain sight. If she could be seen, she could be found and Dayu would waste no time killing her.

"Dayu wouldn't dare come here," Jayden shook his head. "She's outnumbered and overpowered."

"Overpowered?" Antonio rubbed his chest, where a bruise had formed overnight after his beating from Dayu, "Jay, Dayu kicked all our butts yesterday and she didn't even break a sweat. It was like a walk in the park for her."

"She is a fierce warrior in her own right," Dekker nodded. "It is a wonder Master Xandred hasn't asked her to finish you all off."

"Not questioning it and I'm definitely not going to plant that idea in his head," Mike leaned back in his chair. "I prefer facing the regular Nighlok. You know, the ones we can destroy."

"Don't worry about Dayu," Serena muttered and started getting up from her seat, "She'll be too busy hunting me to focus on any of you."

"Where are you going?" Dekker asked her, worried when he saw her starting to leave the room. As Serena walked by him she tapped his cheek.

"Shower. You've seen me in the morning enough times to know I don't wake up completely perfect."

"But… you will be alone," Dekker frowned and his worry continued to grow. Serena nodded her head.

"That's usually how a shower works."

"I will…"

"Ew, no," Emily interrupted and shook her head. She glared at Dekker and stuck out her tongue in disgust before letting her head hit the table, "Ew, now there's an image stuck in my head."

"None of the bathroom walls are outside walls," Kevin assured Dekker. "Serena will be perfectly safe in the bathroom for ten minutes."

"But…"

"Dekker, I'll be fine," Serena assured him and the pointed to her sister, "Besides, you're kind of breaking my sister. What's the point of me living if you've damaged her?"

Dekker looked over at Emily and saw she still had her forehead pressed to the table and her hands were pressed against the side of her face as she tried to drown out the shower conversation.

"Ten minutes," Dekker told Serena. "Do not take too long."

"After ten minutes _I'll_ come check up on you," Mia assured Serena, just for Emily's sake. She looked over at Dekker who sighed loudly and then nodded his head.

"I'll be fine," Serena promised Dekker as she kissed his cheek. "We're at the Shiba House. We're safe."

Dekker let Serena leave to shower and rubbed his face with his hands before looking over at the Rangers. Mike pointed to the fridge.

"Help yourself to breakfast, dude," he told the warrior. "We would have made you something if we knew you were here."

"I'm not hungry," Dekker told the Rangers and set off for the back door. "I have to make sure we are truly safe."

"And I thought you boys were protective," Mia whispered so Dekker couldn't hear her.

Dekker stepped outside and scanned the yard. The atmosphere was quiet and peaceful. If Dayu was nearby, she was doing an excellent job at hiding. He walked further out into the yard and wished he had brought a sword or any other kind of weapon with him. He was skilled at unarmed combat, but a weapon would have been an extra defence against his enemy.

As he reached the trees he felt a presence. He turned around swiftly and saw Dayu standing before him. He charged at her but she stepped aside. He tackled the thin air and landed on his face in the dirt.

"You're losing your touch," Dayu said and offered a hand to help Dekker up. "Normally that would have been the death of me."

Dekker swatted Dayu's hand aside and got to his feet. He glared at the half-Nighlok.

"I will not let you escape this time," he growled. "You're threatening Serena."

"Is she worth it?" Dayu asked. "You'll fall so deeply for her and suddenly fate will have its way with her. You're going to lose her eventually, Dekker. Why delay the inevitable?"

"You know nothing about love!"

"Shows what you know," Dayu scoffed and turned away, hiding a smirk from Dekker. He had sworn he would kill her, and yet he was standing right in front of her, unmoving. "There must be some part of you that remembers."

"No," Dekker growled. "I remember nothing of my past. All I live for now is this life."

"Surely that human can't make you happy," Dayu said.

"I have never been happier."

"Are you sure?" Dayu stepped in closer to Dekker and he flinched. She smirked and placed her hand on his chest, "If you only knew…"

Finally, Dekker grabbed her wrist and twisted it painfully, "I care not about my life before Serena. She is everything to me. You will not rob me of her."

Dayu whined in pain and fell to her knees as Dekker continued to twist her wrist. He looked down at her with the eyes of a monster, which both terrified and delighted Dayu.

"You told me she keeps you human," Dayu muttered through the pain. "And yet, all I see now is a Nighlok."

"Shut up!"

"She turns you into something you're not. She will make you unhappy. I won't rest until…"

"Shut up!" Dekker twisted Dayu's arm further and pushed her down harder. Dayu winced and glared up at Dekker.

"I will rid you of her, Dekker," Dayu promised. "There's nowhere you can run. Are you sure she's safe now?"

Dekker's eyes widened and instantly he let go of Dayu and raced back inside the house while Dayu disappeared through a portal. Dekker stormed through the house, racing past all the Rangers who watched him curiously as he ran. He knocked the door down and quickly looked around the bathroom.

"Serena?" he called when he saw she was nowhere in sight.

"She's in our bathroom drying her hair," he heard Mike say once the Rangers were gathered behind him. He pushed through them, knocking Antonio and Mike over, and ran as fast as he could to the other bathroom. The Rangers were hot on his trail.

Suddenly, the seven of them heard a scream that was quickly muffled. Dekker charged through the door, knocking it right off the hinges. The last thing he saw before seeing red was Dayu with her arm around Serena's neck. Dekker tackled Dayu and Serena to the floor and ripped Serena from the Nighlok's arms before transforming into his Nighlok form. With one arm he held Serena tightly and the other grabbed Dayu by the neck and squeezed as hard as he could.

Before Dekker could end Dayu's life she was pulled into a portal. As soon as Dekker noticed Dayu was gone he pounded his fist into the floor, smashing the tiles to pieces. He then wrapped both arms around Serena and got to his feet.

"You are not safe. There are too many opening," Dekker said as he carried Serena from the room.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked as she followed Dekker into her bedroom. "You can't leave!"

"We must…"

"No!" Emily shouted.

"Dekker," Serena coughed, "I don't want to go."

"You have no choice," Dekker growled. He walked over to Emily's night table and grabbed both pictures sitting on top. He handed them to Serena and then grabbed the flashlight that had been sitting next to the pictures. "You will be kept safe."

"Where are you…?" Emily was about to ask before Dekker and Serena were gone in their own portal.

-Samurai-

Serena felt sick to her stomach when she felt Dekker landing back on solid ground. She never loved traveling through the Netherworld's portals, and was now growing to hate them even more after using them several times in the span of twenty-four hours. She was being carried by Dekker down a long, dark hallway before they reached a small door.

"You will be safe in there," Dekker told Serena. "There are no gaps and no way to open up portals. Dayu will never find you."

"No gaps?" Serena asked. Dekker nodded his head and kicked the door open.

"I was imprisoned here for several days. It is one of my very first memories."

"How did you get out?"

"Urumasa. I woke up with the sword in my hands. He instructed me on how to escape," Dekker had to duck to pass through the doorway. When they were in the room, Serena looked around. There were no windows, no cracks in the walls or floors. Everything was perfectly sealed. A Nighlok couldn't create a portal into this room if they tried. Serena knew this meant Dayu couldn't suddenly appear like she had in the bathroom.

Serena felt Dekker setting her down on the stone cold floor and looked up at his curiously. He dropped the pictures and the flashlight he had taken from Emily on her lap and turned to leave. Serena's eyes widened and she raced after him but Dekker slammed the door shut before she could leave the room with him. She pounded her fists on the door.

"Let me out!"

"You will be safe in there," Dekker said, locking the door and then taking a seat on the ground. He leaned against the wall and stared down the hall. If Dayu did somehow find him, she would never make it to Serena.


	8. Fear Of Losing

Serena sat in the dark room. She hadn't tried turning on the flashlight. She couldn't find it. She had fumbled around for quite a while trying to look for it, but the room was pitch black. She couldn't see the tip of her nose, never mind where she was located in the room. For all she knew, she could have been against the back wall, just like she could have been right in the middle. Her only sense of direction was the floor underneath her.

She had cried for the first few hours after Dekker locked her in. She had begged and screamed for him to let her out, swearing she would rather live a short life with her friends than a long life in the room. She cried and screamed until she felt herself getting sick. Now, she felt like she was on a boat, swaying back and forth, but she knew this wasn't true. She was just dizzy, scared and stressed.

After several hours of total darkness, Serena found herself completely blinding by light as the door opened and Dekker walked in with a tray of sushi for Serena. She immediately jumped up to her feet and tried to run but Dekker grabbed her.

"Don't leave," he said like a request, but he held her back by force. Serena pulled with all the strength she had left.

"Let me go."

"Serena, it's not safe. Dayu…"

"I don't care about Dayu!" Serena grabbed Dekker's arm and tried to pry it off her wrist.

"She will kill you."

"I don't care!"

"I do," Dekker threw Serena to the ground and then tossed the tray of sushi at her. "You are going to remain here until it's safe to leave! I love you too much to see you get hurt."

Serena tried again to run away and Dekker rolled his eyes. He remembered liking her determination when they first met. She was fearless, brave and strong. She would always do what she wanted to do, and she would never take no for an answer. She had never been scared of him. Now that she was going against him, when all he wanted was her safety, he found this quality to be highly irritating.

He caught up with her before she could leave the room and he grabbed her around the waist. He lifted her off the ground and turned to carry her to the back of the room. Serena kicked and tried to pull his arms away from her body the entire time.

"Let me go!" she screamed again and managed to elbow Dekker in the ribs. He groaned and for a moment released Serena. For a third time she tried to run, but didn't get very far. Dekker reached out and grabbed her arm. He held her against his chest and wrapped one arm around her ribs. The other wrapped around her neck and he squeezed tightly. At first, Serena wheezed loudly, and then all noise stopped as she lost her breath. With her hands, she pulled at Dekker's arms frantically but he wouldn't let go.

"I'm trying to protect you," he whispered to her, unaware of how much he was hurting her. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to stay here. No one can know where you are."

Just before Serena thought she was going to pass out Dekker threw her into the ground. She gasped loudly and it was then Dekker realised what he had done. He looked down at her in horror.

"Serena…"

"You're a monster!" Serena screamed as she began to sob. Dekker shook his head and tried to approach her to calm her down but she whimpered and buried her head in her arms, bracing herself for whatever it was he was going to do.

Dekker took a step back, stumbling as he did. Serena cried loudly, in pain and in terror, and every few seconds a cough would interrupt her sobs and Dekker thought she was going to be sick. He couldn't stand to hear it anymore. He ran for the door and slammed it shut.

-Samurai-

Kevin closed the door to Emily's room quietly as he snuck out. After Dayu's attack and Dekker taking off with Serena, Emily insisted she continued studying in hopes of figuring out Dayu and putting an end to her evil intentions so Serena could be safe. Unfortunately, Emily was unable to learn to read Japanese overnight and needed help reading the book of legends. Kevin had offered to help (because Mia was still reluctant and Jayden was working hard on all the other books, even picking up Kevin's share to read). He had read to Emily until she fell asleep.

He groaned loudly, tired himself. The legends were told like fairy tales and fantasy adventures. They were like the stories Kevin's mother used to read to him before bed as a child. The stories always put him to sleep – in a good way – and it seemed the habit still wasn't broken after almost sixteen years.

When he walked into the common room he saw a sight he never thought he would see. Mike had piles of books surrounding him and several lay open before him. On the other side of the room, Mia was also reading, but it wasn't a Samurai history book. It was her own book. One she had brought from home.

Kevin rubbed his eyes. He knew Mia was struggling with her fear, but after everything that had happened he hoped she would have at least offered to help one of the boys (Jayden and Antonio were also reading through the books).

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his fiancé, "That's it."

"What?" Mia looked up at the sound of Kevin's voice and saw a look she had never seen before. He was angry, far angrier than he had ever been with Mike, and his anger was directed at her. She shrunk slightly in her seat, "Kevin…"

Kevin didn't say anything. Instead, he turned around and stomped off. Mia couldn't bring herself to chase after him, not when she knew he was angry with her.

Antonio shook his head, "Someone's in trouble…"

"Shut up, Antonio," Jayden said, smacking his best friend in the chest.

Kevin stormed back into the room with the book of legends in his hands. He slammed it down on the table in front of Mia before he ripped her book out of her hand and threw it across the room. It hit Mike's stack of books and they nearly toppled over on him. He caught them before they fell and finally caught on to the tension in the room.

"What's going on?" he whispered to Jayden and Antonio. Both boys shrugged.

"Kevin and Mia are fighting," they answered.

"About?"

Again, the boys shrugged.

Kevin glared at Mia, "If you're going to spend all day reading, you may as well read something that'll help us out."

"Kevin…"

"No!" Kevin shouted, shaking his head. "I know what you're going to say, Mia, and it's not a good enough excuse anymore. What happened to you? It always used to put the team first!"

"I am putting the team first," Mia frowned. "I know what's going to happen…"

"Someone's going to die," Kevin hissed. "Dayu's pissed! She's going after Serena. We're not working fast enough to stop it!"

"You're doing fine."

"No," Kevin growled. He pointed to the book of legends, "This is what you're good at, Mia: understanding people and where they came from. You're empathetic. You can talk to them, you can talk them down. We could read a thousand books on Dayu and it wouldn't matter if you don't care!"

"Kevin…"

Kevin gestured to Jayden, "He's not going to have a heart to heart with Dayu, is he? Can you really picture that happening? The man couldn't even figure out how to apologize to his friends. I doubt he'll be able to stop a mad monster from murdering Serena."

"I…"

"And Antonio, if he tried to talk to Dayu she wouldn't take him seriously! She knows he's the first Samurai in his family. What would he know about her history? Her past? Nothing!"

"But…"

"And Mike's not going to be of any help! He'll stab her with his spear before he can figure her out. Sure, she'll probably be dead, but we won't have any answers. And if she does live, Mike would have probably just pissed her off even more!"

"Kev…"

"And I'm about as empathetic as a shoe," Kevin frowned. "There's no way I'll be able to stop Dayu without pissing her off. This is what you do, Mia. This is your passion! You're the only one who's going to be able to put all the pieces together. We all know it."

Kevin picked up the book of legends and held it in front of Mia's face, "Read this. Start at chapter four and go until the very end. Don't even think about bothering me until you've read every word."

He dropped the book in her lap and stormed off, leaving Mia in tears. Mike rose up from his stool to comfort her but she just held up a hand, signalling for him to stop. She picked up the book and walked off silently.

"Pst," Antonio called to Jayden once Mia was out of the room. Jayden turned to the gold Ranger.

"What?"

"What just happened?"

"I think we've all just been insulted," Mike frowned and turned to Jayden and Antonio.

"Well… that was rude," Antonio pouted.

Jayden smacked both boys in the shoulder, "Get back to reading."


	9. Letting Go

It had almost been a week since Dayu had seen Dekker, but she didn't care. He was part Nighlok, nothing could change that, and as soon as he was reminded of his Nighlok life, he would realise Serena was not the right partner for her and he would leave her.

Preferably he would do what all Nighlok did to humans and he would kill her before leaving her, but that was just a bonus to Dayu. She didn't care what happened to Serena as long as she had Dekker back in her arms.

She walked the shores of the Sanzu River with a smile on her face. Things were going well for her now. It was only a matter of time before she had her Dekker back in her life. Master Xandred wasn't opposed to her plan. The Sanzu River was rising, likely because of Dekker and Serena, which was thanks to Dayu. The higher the water level, the closer Master Xandred was to entering the human world. Master Xandred wouldn't interfere with her plan and had actually begun to praise her for it. If everything turned out like it was supposed to, Dayu would have the life she always dreamed of having.

-Samurai-

As Dekker approached the small door he could hear a strong dry cough from the other side. It had been almost a week now that Serena had been coughing and he was really starting to worry. He had done what he could to help her. He had gone into the town to pick up cough medication; he bought lozenges for her throat. He had even made the effort of tracking down a doctor and asking for advice.

Serena refused any and all help from Dekker. She told him how she preferred to suffer. She continued to refer to him as a monster. It broke Dekker's heart, but he didn't know what to do. She was in danger if he let her free. The room she was in was the only spot where she was safe from Dayu.

Dekker stepped into the room and carried a small plate of food. Serena wasn't eating much anymore. It was something else she was doing that hurt Dekker. If she wouldn't eat, whatever sickness was plaguing her would get worse. There was no point keeping her safe if she was going to let herself die. Fortunately, Serena would occasionally eat something. He had no idea why or when. Usually it was when he wasn't in the room. He was thankful for that, but it still didn't make watching her suffer any easier.

The flashlight was turned on and shining brightly. He had replaced the batteries the day before. He didn't want Serena living in the dark. The room was now well lit, but when Dekker looked around he saw that only made things look worse. Serena could see the walls of the room, making her space seem much smaller than where there was only a little bit of light. The dark corners were haunting, but at least it made the room seem bigger.

He walked over to her and set the small plate of food down. Serena was curled up in a ball. In her hand was the picture of her and Emily and on the floor next to her was the picture of the Samurai Rangers. Dekker sighed.

"I'm sorry, Serena."

Her only reply was another cough. Dekker placed a hand on her forehead. It was still warm, just like the day before.

"Please," he begged her, "let me care for you."

"No."

"This needs to be done, Serena. You are safe here."

Another cough. Dekker winced.

"Serena, you are not well…"

"I'll be fine once you take me home," Serena answered. "The Shiba House, the Tengen Gate, I don't care… just get me away from here and away from you."

"You are not far from home," Dekker told her. Serena looked up.

"I'm not close enough, either," she coughed again and clutched the picture frame tightly. "Please, Dekker. This isn't worth it. Unless you let me go, you're going to lose me."

"If I let you go, I'll lose you."

"I don't want to do this anymore."

"You have no choice."

"Yes, I do," Serena tried to push herself to her feet but she was too weak to do so. She coughed again, louder this time, "You're not worth it, anymore Dekker. You're the monster you always were."

"You do not mean that," Dekker shook his head.

"I do."

"No!" Dekker grabbed Serena by the arms and lifted her up. He slammed her into the wall, "You are not ending this!"

Serena gasped then coughed when she hit the wall. She then groaned in pain. She felt Dekker releasing her slightly, though not enough to let her go completely and she saw his eyes widen.

"I did not mean to hurt you," he said.

"One week ago, I would have gladly died for you, Dekker," Serena looked up at him heartbroken. "Dayu could have done what she wanted. All I wanted, if I did die, was to die in your arms."

"Serena…"

"You're not worth this, Dekker. If Dayu wants you, she can have you."

"No!" Dekker shouted and slammed Serena into the wall again. He realised his mistake instantly this time and let go of Serena. He watched her fall to the ground in a crumpled heap and she began to cough hysterically. Dekker felt his heart beating frantically as he panicked. He didn't know what to do anymore.

"I want to go home," Serena told him between coughs.

"The Tengen Gate is only…" Dekker was interrupted by another alarming round of coughs. He shook his head. "Home… I'll take you home."

He picked her up in his arms, asking her to trust him one final time before walking her out into the hallway and then suddenly disappearing through a portal.

-Samurai-

After having read the book of legends cover to cover twice, Mia approached Kevin. She knew he had only asked her to read starting from chapter four, but the stories were so fascinating and they had pulled her in. She had to know everything. She had read it twice just to be sure she had gotten all the information she needed.

The book was long, and with other activities it had taken Mia a week to complete. Jayden hadn't let up on training, especially with Dayu lurking about. Nighlok had been starting to surface, and Mia was not one to sacrifice sleep.

She looked up at Kevin nervously. Neither had spoken a word to each other since he had yelled at her and Kevin had been sleeping in the dojo instead of in their room. If Kevin did speak to Mia, this would be the first time she heard his voice in a week.

"I finished it," she whispered softly. "Twice."

"Anything important?" Kevin asked her. Mia shook her head.

"Nothing much," she said. "It hardly mentions Dayu, and when it does, it just talks about her duties for Master Xandred. I think Dekker's name only comes up once."

"We haven't found anything either," Kevin gestured to the common room where the boys and Emily were sitting surrounded by their mountain of books. Most were read, but there were still a couple that needed to be looked at.

"I guess only Dayu can answer our questions," Mia sighed.

"Seems that way," Kevin nodded. There was a long silence between the couple and Mia started to turn away. Kevin reached out and grabbed her hand. "Mia…"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, Mia…"

"Are we okay?"

"What?" Kevin grabbed Mia by the arms and looked at her, "Of course we're okay, Mia. Why would you…?"

Mia began to tear up and looked away from Kevin. He let out a long breath and pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry I yelled," he whispered. "I could have handled that better. I should have handled it better."

"No… it's okay," Mia sniffed. "I was being selfish. You were only looking out for everyone."

"I know you were worried," Kevin hugged her tight, "It's only natural. You feel responsible for what happened in the ocean. But you can't let that stop you from helping the team, okay Mia?"

"Maybe if I had helped sooner Dekker and Serena could have stayed here," Mia said.

Kevin shook his head, "We wouldn't know any more than we do now. The books say nothing."

Mia looked down at her shoes. Kevin smiled at her and placed his finger under her chin. He gently lifted it and kissed her.

"It's okay," he told her. "Everything's going to work out."

Mia smiled at her fiancé and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in for another kiss. Suddenly, the two were ripped apart as Emily pushed her way through them.

"Emily!" Kevin scolded the yellow Ranger for her rudeness but Emily didn't stop. She grabbed a jacket, any at random, she wasn't looking, and raced out the door.

"She's taking my clothes," Mia pouted before Jayden, Antonio and Mike ran up behind her and Kevin and started pushing them both out the door.

"Don't let her out of your sight," Mike said, grabbing his own jacket and tossing Antonio and Jayden theirs. Kevin, following Mike's lead, grabbed himself a sweater and handing Mia his jacket.

"What's happening?"

"No time to explain," was Jayden's explanation. Mia and Kevin knew that meant this was serious and followed the three boys and Emily.

As they got into town, Mia and Kevin started to realise they were taking a shortcut to their destination. They were cutting through residential yards and alleyways. Emily didn't care where she was running. Her focus was on her destination.

Kevin could hear sirens in the distance but they quickly got closer as an ambulance raced past him and the other Rangers. At first Kevin thought nothing of it, but when he looked further ahead he saw it was headed right for the hospital. He looked to Emily and saw she was headed there as well.

"Emily!" he called her name but she didn't stop. She raced through the hospital parking lot and in through the doors. She nearly ran right through the reception desk.

"My sister!" she cried. "Where's my sister?"

"Emily…"

Emily turned and saw Dekker waiting for her in one of the chairs. She looked at him and her face turned red. He stood up, but Emily pushed him back in his seat and glared down at him.

"Where is she?" she screamed.

The other Rangers rushed into the hospital and it took four of them to pull Emily away from Dekker. Antonio, meanwhile, walked up to the counter to ask for Serena and he explained that Emily was her sister. When he got the number he thanked the receptionist and promised Emily would be calmed before she went to see Serena.

Antonio approached Emily and turned her away from Dekker.

"Breathe," he told her. Emily took a few frantic breaths. It didn't do much to calm her down but Antonio knew she would know what to do when she saw her sister. He glanced at Mike, "Room 3642."

Mike nodded and ushered Emily down the hall and towards the elevator. The receptionist looked at all six of them.

"You can't all go in there!"

"Try and stop us," Kevin said as the doors closed.


	10. Home

The elevator doors were barely open but Emily squeezed her way out and raced down the hall, checking the room numbers on her way. Finally, she found the room and stopped in front of the door. Mike was quickly by her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's not going to be bad," he promised her. "Dekker would have taken care of her. He loves her."

"He said she was sick," Emily whispered, "on the phone… she's here… Mike…"

"Take my hand," Mike said and Emily did as she was told. She squeezed hard and Mike winced slightly. The other Rangers caught up and Mia reached for the door. She looked to Emily.

"Ready?"

Emily shook her head but Mia knew what to do. She opened the door and guided Mike and Emily inside. Emily gasped when she saw her sister in bed with an oxygen mask covering her mouth and nose. The gasp was enough to wake Serena.

The elder Earth Samurai's vision was blurred slightly for a moment and it took her several seconds to recognise the faces before her but when she did she smiled and reached for her mask. She pulled it off.

"Emy…"

"Serena… a-are you okay?" Emily asked. Serena nodded her head.

"Nothing too serious," she promised and then coughed. Emily jumped at the sound and Mike and Mia heard a small whimper. Serena smiled, "I'll be fine, Emily."

"But… you… you're… and here… it's…"

Serena waved her sister over. Emily walked nervously to the side of her sister's bed and took her hand. Mike grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and placed it by the bed so Emily could sit. Serena squeezed Emily's hand and smiled.

"The doctor's checked already. They said they found nothing."

"Nothing?" Jayden asked. "Serena, you don't come here for nothing."

"I will explain," Dekker said as he entered the room and Emily was immediately in defensive mode. Serena's hateful glare to Dekker told the Rangers everything they needed to know and they too were on high alert. Dekker looked at Serena apologetically. "It never crossed my mind just how much the portals would affect you, Serena."

"The portals?" Mia asked.

"Traveling through the Netherworld, even for only a few seconds, is enough to hurt a human."

"She's never gotten sick before," Jayden pointed out. He knew occasionally Dekker and Serena travelled from Japan to America via portal and Serena sometimes complained she was a little dizzy after travelling, but it was usually nothing to be worried about.

"Hiding from Dayu," Dekker turned away, "We travelled a lot. Too much. As long as she stays out of the Netherworld, she will be fine."

"Get out," Emily whispered to Dekker and he obeyed almost immediately. Before he left, though, he had to say one last thing to Serena.

"I love you."

"I don't care," Serena muttered.

Dekker sighed and turned away. He reached the door and paused, "I'm sorry. Until you are fit I will guard the Tengen…"

"Go anywhere near that Gate, Dekker, and I will hunt you down and kill you," Serena sat up straight in her bed and looked at the warrior angrily. Dekker's eyes widened slightly. He knew Serena was serious. The Tengen Gate had few intruders, but when there was a risk of danger she was always on her toes, ready to fight and do her best to live up to her responsibilities. He lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry."

"Get out," Emily whispered to Dekker and finally he walked out. Serena reached for her sister and pulled her into her arms.

"I'll tell you everything later, I promise," she whispered.

It was then the doctor walked in and he was immediately overwhelmed by the number of people in the small room.

"Out," he gestured to the door. "She's not ready for visitors."

"But doc…"

"Mike," Kevin grabbed Mike's arm and pulled him out of the room, "The doctors know what they're doing."

Emily looked at her sister. Serena again had to promise she was fine before Emily kissed her on the cheek and walked out with her friends. Once they were out of the room Mike immediately pulled Emily into a hug while Mia walked away.

"I told you," Mike said to Emily, "Everything's going to be fine."

"That just leaves us with Dayu," Kevin said. "We still should figure out what's bothering her. What her story is."

"She can have Dekker," Emily said bitterly. "They deserve each other."

"We don't know what he did," Antonio said gently to Emily, "Don't damn him yet."

"It's bad enough to bring Serena here," Emily muttered. "He had to protect her for a week and she got sick."

"It was the Netherworld…"

"Then why does she hate him, Jayden?" Emily asked. "I know my sister. I know she's mad at him. Dayu can have him. I don't care."

"We'll figure it out, Emily," Kevin promised. "Dekker, Dayu, Serena. We'll figure it all out."

"Really?" Emily asked skeptically.

"There's nothing in the books, but there's something to find and we're going to find it. Dayu can't hide forever."

-Samurai-

Dekker stepped out of the hospital and felt completely crushed. He had lost everything. Dayu had won. Somehow, she was one step closer to getting what she wanted.

He was about to disappear when he heard a slow clapping. He turned around and saw Dayu appearing from behind hedge. She was hidden just enough so people couldn't see her, but Dekker spotted her quickly.

"Congratulations, Dekker," Dayu smirked, "I told you she would never understand. Now you're rid of her."

"You did this," Dekker lunged forward but Dayu stepped out of the way. He didn't fall, but he stumbled forward. Dayu reached out and caught his arm.

"It was inevitable," she said, "you were going to lose her eventually."

Dekker pulled his arm free from Dayu's grip, "if you think I'm going to fall into your arms you're sorely mistaken."

"Dekker…"

"You cost me everything!" Dekker shouted. "It's because of you I turned into a monster. It's because of you she won't see me…"

"Dekker…"

"Stay away from me," Dekker growled, "and stay away from her. She is not your problem anymore. We are no longer in a relationship."

Dayu glared at Dekker, "And yet she is still keeping me from you…"

"Leave her alone!" Dekker screamed and grabbed Dayu by the arms and rammed her into the wall of the building. "Leave her and the Rangers alone."

"Or else what, Dekker?" Dayu asked. Dekker growled and placed his hand on Dayu's throat but he didn't squeeze. He eyed her hatefully and then turned away. Dayu followed him. She didn't care if she was seen at this point. "You know there's only one way to stop this, Dekker. I know what's best for you! You and I…"

"Nothing will ever happen between us!" Dekker shouted. "And Serena didn't spoil it! You did! Everything! Everything is because of you, Dayu! Leave her alone and maybe someday I'll forget, just like I've forgotten everything else, but if you touch her… I'll never forget that."

Dekker disappeared into a portal and Dayu stomped her feet angrily. She turned to the hospital door and was surprised to see someone had witnessed her argument with Dekker.

Mia stepped outside and sighed, "What happened?"

"None of your concern, pink Ranger."

"You put my family in danger," Mia growled. "Serena's in the hospital, Emily's upset, my friends are all worried. You owe me answers."

"I owe you nothing," Dayu hissed and turned away.

"You're human," Mia called. "You're half-human. You have a story. Tell me…"

"No," Dayu shook her head and disappeared in a flash. Mia grumbled in frustration and headed back inside the hospital. She walked up the reception desk and asked the woman for a permanent marker. The receptionist gave her a skeptical look when she saw Mia had no paper but handed the pink Ranger a marker.

Mia lifted up her left arm and wrote on her cast: _Don't get carried away._

She stuck the cap back on the marker and handed it back to the lady, "It's just a reminder. I get too focused and forget things."

"How long do you have it on for?"

"Another few weeks."

"How long do you have to remember?"

"Dunno," Mia shrugged. She saw the other Rangers stepping out of the elevator and smiled at them. Kevin walked up to Mia and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't say a word."

"What?" Mia frowned. "Kevin…"

"We're going for ice-cream," Kevin grumbled.

"He offered," Antonio smirked happily and started bouncing his way to the cafeteria. Jayden rolled his eyes and followed his best friend. Mike and Emily weren't far behind.

Mia looked at Kevin, "You offered… this is Kevin, right?"

"It's just…" Kevin watched his team walk away, "Emily was bummed and they've been worried for days… it made them smile."

Mia chuckled and rolled her eyes, "I knew you secretly loved it."

"Let me guess," Kevin said, trying to change the topic, "Strawberry, right?"

Mia nodded her head, "Am I that predictable?"

"It's pink," Kevin shrugged. "You like your pink foods. Strawberry ice-cream, strawberry yogurt, strawberry flavoured candies."

"How do you know it's not strawberries that I like?"

"Because strawberries are red," Kevin laughed. He wrapped his arm around Mia's shoulder, "Consider yourself lucky, though. Blue ice-cream?"

"Bubble gum ice-cream," Mia suggested. Kevin shot her a serious look.

"I'm not five."

"I'm happy you're not," Mia nodded and laughed. "I live with a houseful of kids already. If it weren't for you and Jayden, my head might explode."

"Me and Jayden?" Kevin frowned and stopped in his tracks. Mia looked back at him, "I'm more mature than Jayden, though, right?"

Mia took this as her chance to tease Kevin. She shook her head, "Eh…"

"Mia!"

"You know, sometimes…"

"I'm more mature!" Kevin pouted, stomped his foot, and crossed his arms. Mia laughed and shook her head.

"Okay, Kevin, you're more mature. Will ice-cream make you feel like a bigger kid than Jayden?"

"Anything but bubble gum ice-cream."


End file.
